


Welcome Home

by lozinja



Series: The adventures of Michael Unwin-Hart and his stupid dads [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozinja/pseuds/lozinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy couldn’t remember having ever been so tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Eggsy couldn’t remember having ever been so tired. He’d been chasing a target non-stop for seventy two hours straight, finally catching him in the outskirts of Paris. He’d managed to catch half an hour of sleep in the jet back to London, but but apart from that, hadn’t slept since he’d started his pursuit.

Merlin took one look at the way Eggsy was resolutely not swaying where he stood and sighed.

‘Go home and get some rest Galahad. We’ll debrief in twenty four hours time.’

Eggsy could have hugged him.

 

Eggsy dozed in the back of the taxi on the way home, then grumbled his way out and into his front door after the taxi driver politely coughed long and loud enough to wake him up.

The sound of Mike’s happy babbling and Harry’s occasional questions (‘oh, is that right? An elephant did you say? He did what? And what did the mouse say to that?’) drew him down the hallway and into their kitchen.

Mike was sitting at the table, his face a mask of concentration as the story he was spinning for Harry was illustrated on the paper in front of him, his crayons arrayed in front of him in strict colour order (living with two ex-servicemen and their unconscious need for order had definitely rubbed off on their son. Arguments over toys being cleaned up where happily few).

Harry stood aproned at the kitchen bench dicing root vegetables. He glanced up when Eggsy came through the door. After taking in in Eggsy’s exhausted stance, he put the knife down and crossed the room, enveloping Eggsy into a hug that Eggsy happily melted into.

‘Oh my darling boy.’ Harry murmured against Eggsy’s temple, a hand soothing up and down the nape of Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy nearly whimpered at the touch.

‘Daddy!’ Eggsy could hear Mike scrabbling off his seat and smiled into Harry’s shoulder when he felt Mike throw himself against his legs. Eggsy pressed a quick kiss to the underside of Harry’s jaw before he crouched down to gather Mike up into his arms.

‘Hey buddy! How are you doing?’ He stood up, swinging Mike up to settle on his hip. Mike was almost too heavy for Eggsy to hold comfortably. Eggsy dreaded the day when holding Mike like this close to his heart wasn’t going to be an option anymore.

Eggsy let Mike tell him about everything he’d missed while on mission in great detail until Harry gently stopped him.

‘How about you let Daddy go have a bath, and you can tell him the rest of your adventures when we have dinner?’

Mike nodded amicably and pulled himself back up on his chair to continue with his colouring after Eggsy set him down.

Harry’s broad palm was back against Eggsy’s neck, tensing and releasing at the taut skin there. Eggsy could feel himself melt under the gentle pressure.

‘There’s a bath waiting for you. Go soak for a while. I have steaks marinating. They’ll be ready to cook by the time you’re sufficiently prune-y.’

‘How…?’

‘Merlin let me know when you were on your way. I thought a bath might be just what you’d want after being so long on the job.’

The ferocity with which Eggsy loved his husband in that moment nearly overwhelmed him, making his chest and throat ache so sweetly that Eggsy feared he wouldn’t be able to express his gratitude. It must have shown on his face, because Harry smiled small and gentle- just for Eggsy- and tipped Eggsy’s face up to press tender kisses against Eggsy’s lips.

‘Go enjoy your bath, darling. Dinner will be waiting for you when you’re ready for it.’

 

And despite the awful previous days, Eggsy found himself enjoying his bath, drifting just enough that when he fully came back to himself the water had cooled to lukewarm. He sat through dinner listening avidly to Mike’s many exploits since he’d last seen him, fingers linked absently with Harry’s when he wasn’t using them to use cutlery. Afterwards, they retired the lounge room to watch telly, Eggsy pressed along Harry’s side and Mike settled comfortably in his lap, JB at his feet snorting out his little puggy breaths. Eggsy fell asleep like that, surrounded by his little family, warm and content in their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm overly invested in these two idiots being parents. There's more of the adventures of Michael Unwin-Hart and his loser dads over on my [tumblr](http://www.lozinja58.tumblr.com/). Come and say hi!


End file.
